


Steady

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [23]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is steadfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short-shorts. I wrote this with Hobbie in mind, but it really can apply to several of the Rogues.

Steady. His hands when he is guiding his X-Wing through the midst of battle.

 

Firm. His fingers on the trigger as he fires bursts of his lasers at the enemy.

 

Gradual. The way his heart-rate increases as the battle begins and he, and his fellow Rogues, get into the thick of it all.

 

Fixed. His eyes as he tracks the progress of his wingmate, and friend, as they depend upon each other to fight side by side, at least figuratively, and to protect one another.

 

Dependable. The way his friends always know that he is with them and would back them up whenever they needed.

 

Faithful. Since he defected he has been devoted to the Rebellion. Dedicated through every struggle and hardship, no matter what came his way, even if it might be death.

 

Balance. Finding a way to survive the daily dangers and stay sane. It wasn’t always so easy to do, but he has found a way; they all did, until they couldn’t.

 

Lover. Being on the run, and facing danger so often, meant that long term relationships were not always a possibility. That didn’t stop him from trying to find something good while he could though, and his partners didn’t seem to mind.

 

He was steadfast and true. His unchanging nature was a support for his friends, and they counted on him for the role he fit into within their group. He was a dependable anchor that they could always look to when in need, and his steadiness was something for him to cling to as well.


End file.
